Oh, Cupid! You Only Have One Job!
by verybeautifullie
Summary: When life give you lemon, make lemon pie. And they said opposites do attract. And love happened too.


"You know in this such short life, we bound to make some friends, allies or enemies along the path but I would rather choose the first two. Truthfully to be said, beneficial alliance are all I need right now." said the man who sit still at the chair, with the diplomatic tone of voice as he giving out his thoughts.

"Oh my, she will not see it coming. She thinks that she is that cunning and sly, my my, she just a mere snake that will be gasping for air when I caught her off guard. I will bend her down, break her, shot her out and leave her into dust. She will never have a chance to bounce back and if she do, with all my power, I'm taking everything that she ever have (had) and leave it to nothing. I'm the mother of viper after all, so I think she just a newbie, isn't she is?" to those who really know how she was when plotting a vicious and brilliant scheme, ones will cowered with fear and may god bless whoever the targets are.

Because hell gonna break loose.

"How dare she hurt my sister, she dared to hurt a Hae. Just how dare. Let her see what I'm going to do and she would have wondered why she even live in this world," another threatening voice comes from the young woman who wear the Prada in her feet's and a black Max Mara dress adorn her slim and beautiful figure. Half of her was coiled in bun, the rest left open, and Tiffany bracelet on her left wrist with majestic necklace with blue stone pendant from the same brand perfectly hung at her neck, it just screams perfection as she knows that she deserves it.

 **Perfection**.

"So, I shouldn't be worried than, I known for sure you will succeed, just like the news tell. It's a blessing in life that we have a share in common, Miss Hae." the said man stands as he offers his right hand to shake the latter. 

She extend her hand in agreement, - "... it's a win-win situation by the way and a good fortune of doing business with you, Mr Wang. 

"I am offering advance condolences for our enemy that you will crush to dust, Ms Hae and...

May the force be with you. 

With the dangerous aura emitting from said person and the menacing smile, she give a toast in form of red wine that clung with another glass hold by the man who smirk in triumph as he just quoting the line from the famous Star Trek. 

Salute. 

Another shot. 

Toast for the third rounds. 

Another round. 

To the finest victory ever. 

Long live the Queen.

************

 ** _It's a beautiful night,_**

 ** __**

 ** _We're looking for something dumb to do,_**

 __  
She was making a history one will never forget and she makes sure that it follows thus haunting her target forever.

Never a dumb thing to do, yet the most brilliant, perfect and flawless scheme she ever plot that she can't help to applauded herself, patting her back of head, saying 'it's a good job'. The best ever and she let small laugh thinking off the next step.

 ** _Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you,_**

 ** __**

 ** _Is it the look in your eyes,_**

And right now, her eyes can scream murders with full off malicious and very calculating yet it can be so much deceiving.

 ** _It's the beautiful night or it's the dancing juice,_**

 ** __**  
Totally a beautiful night with that starry night, shining moonlight as in like the chances and fate already sided and guaranteed the incoming success of her plan.

 ** _Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,_**

The air tonight was a little bit chill and the winds blew softly around the city of Seoul. At the heart of the renowned city, the five star hotel was full with people who were invited to merry the so called sacred marriage that unify two most powerful mogul in South Korea.

She stood at the pavement walk and took a good look in her surroundings. There are sounds of the elders from both families chit-chatting reached her ears; some of it did catch her attention, some children laughing and running around with pure excitement. She smiles a bit seeing their antics.

 _What a pure soul._

And she didn't.

Her eyes wondered to the other side of pavement and see a couple that can't ever be mistaken.

The groom's parent.

 _'Damn. It is no wonder that their sons inherited the good genes. But the most handsome from the siblings should be their eldest brother.'_

 __  
 **"THE GROOM"**

She makes a mental induction. 

Then, she walks in regal to the hall after giving her invitation card at the person in charge. Now, she wants to smacks herself and scrunched her face looking at the heinous and ugly hall.

There was disgust in her brown orb eyes.

Because whoever in charge of the wedding hall is doing the job so poorly that if she was the bride of the day, she will fired the organizers, scream her heart out and even alien at the Jupiter decides it is for best hopes and world best interests, they will to stop by Earth then kidnapped the said bride, thrown her to Mercury and live her counting days in solitude.

Or she can die in loneliness as the bride will be kept on wailing and reminding herself how awful and ugly the halls was. She swears all she wanted now is to laugh and roll at the floor laughing at the possible moments.

Not even worthy of the news at the main pages, 'Wedding of the Year', even the commoners reception was way better than this. She takes a good look at the selection of wines, champagnes together with long train of dessert at the banquet table.

"Wine, huh, this one you can get it at the normal store, not even from premium brands. $300 per bottle ? What a joke."

"Champagne, seriously they choose this?! She shook her head, not believing how the event so-called-wedding-of-the-year chooses to have such cheap brand for the guests. This liquor was only costs about $500 for one. Did they ever use the brain given by God properly? Because if they utilize it at least, just a little bit will do, they can save a face." She thoughts and giving a snide remarks. 

Not even match with enormous gift that can cost half of year salary given by the attendees. 

"Deserts, where the hell was fruit topped with caviar or the best of all 'The Golden Phoenix Cupcakes' that can swoop $1,000 per piece." She put the blueberry tart back to tray after making comments on the supposed to be deserts that the wedding should have on their list.

They should go all out.

"What a cheapskates," she mocks the event.

She wouldn't even want to bat an eyelash at first, she really is, but she thinks the bride was so dumb and stupid that she wants to march to the bride waiting room then says it in front of her face. The bride must be a bimbo with no brain at all and blind with the current wave. Even the wedding hall decorations look so tacky and outdated that she can let tears seeing such image. Just how bad it is.

 ** _No one will know,_**

 ** _Oh come on girl_** ,

They just don't see it coming.

But since her plans was bigger than anyone could picture, she decides that it's the best she scanning around the hall, looking for all possible routes and getaways that she can used for her great plan.

'No, it should be dubbed as the greatest plan ever of 2017 or the century itself,' as she smirks in self-satisfaction.

She can see the guests slowly fill in the empty chairs that were respectively reserved for them.

Actually she purposely chose the particular sit near to the altar to have an enigmatic view of the groom.

She took a glance and gave her most innocent smile while looking around which in return was greet back with a sarcastic one from some of the girls.

She has played in the field far too long and just one look she knows what types the person is.

Yet, she remains calm and give a knowing stares back, scrutinized them from head to toes. The group of girls can't even stand in line with her.

Their outfits look so old and outdated to compare with her. While hers was way better, Yves Saint Lauren blue navy dress sweetheart cut in front, just on the knee length and guess what, fresh from the runaway. Her hair coiled in neat bun, there is a flower hairpin compliment her black and brown streak hair colored. With the cream color fur coat hanging on her shoulder, giving her necessary warmth needed not to die in coldness from the air conditioning. Just for the day, the black flat often wear by the dancers that covers her feet will be much of help for her impending actions.

( In her all self- monologue - "Don't be sad, my baby, my Christian Louboutin high heels, I'm so sorry, just for this day only I will trade you," her thoughts went south to her $50,000 dollar handcrafted and made from the finest diamonds not to left was sew in high quality leather. One of her favorite shoes.)

But then her only attention was diverted back on the tall groom with his black jet suits, standing at the end of the altar, there is a small flower tucked at the left side. The groom's best men were busy attending and making the groom all in glory. Which she can identify, in matter of second that they were the groom's siblings who have similar features taken from their parent obviously.

"Something was off somewhere," she thinks and makes a calculation in the air. Supposedly there should be three best men but only two were present.

Maybe one of them was running late and will join later. Because she have another mission to finish off - to finds her sister's heartbreaker.

She just needs to identify which one.

But first, let her stare at the main character of the day.

Before the storm comes.

The best men look all good, she testified on that, but her eyes only fix on the groom features.

With his eyes that can swoon anyone including her, his sharp chin, cute ears, high cheekbones, perfect structure of nose and most importantly his red lips. It looks so inviting and she wondered how it tastes like to crash that sinfully, kissable lips. Make her even wondered if he is a good kisser too.

Truthfully, she looks like lunatic and creepy stalkers but how one can stay prim and proper when there is perfect creation of god in front of her.

She thought that the flower looks ridiculous ugly and the groom himself was the epitome beauty and way, way much too handsome that the mere flower won't stand a chance. Ever. They better throw away that whatever flower or things before she does it.

And, oh the said bride don't deserves the groom.

The way the groom relax himself as he entertained the jokes and playfulness emitted from the best men make her smiles and stifle a small laugh.

A sarcastic one on that.

Because she knows something others wouldn't even know.

The groom and his best men were putting a facade in front of invitees. They were actually pretending to be all jovial and jolly for the upcoming event. She sees clearly how dreadful and constipated looks at one of the best man.

It is all fake and just for a show.

For the sake of deceiving the crowd.

No one can fool her.

She can bet on her $100,000 Cartier diamond bracelet that if the groom can find a way, any ways he can stop the wedding without implications or affect his family, he will do it in a heartbeat.

When she hears on the dirty talk or things men or friends or family relatives said during their 'pep talk' to the groom, she can't hold herself from laughing with satanic ways possible because she is so sure that the 'supposedly newlyweds' will not even reach the first base.

Cue another silent satanic laughs.

When the MCs start their speech, the groom parents start making their ways to the right side of the hall and sit not to far from their son.

Seriously, she feels like everything was in order that even the placement of the groom's parents will add such a dramatic effect to the drama where she is the main character that sure to get a standing ovation worthy of Daesang.

Now she needs to wait till they announce the bride arrival. It will add the beautiful and dramatic effects to the scheme she cooked.

They said that marriage is a holy bond between two people who loves each other deeply and swore to spend their live together till the hairs turn white.

Definitely not with these two.

When the arrival of the bride who walks the pathway with her father was announced, she was more than ready.

The wedding march was played to add the romantic and lovely atmosphere and everyone stood up from their seats to welcome the bride.

Ready than she ever be.

The priest starts the ceremony with all the cliché speech.

Cliché or not…,

But there always something so special whenever the parts of - '... is anyone wants to say something or objection towards the marriage or why they can't be married..." or sometime in short way -"... Speak now or forever hold your peace…" was announced."

Because it was the parts she second loved.

Yet, the greatest part should be where the priest said directly to the groom ," Do you, Wang So take Hwang Yeon Hwa as lawfully wedded wife..."

This is the right cue for her and the part she waits and top on top of her most loved part of wedding.

Because right on this moment, let's play Taylor Swift beautiful song, 'Speak Now' because it was meant for her.

Definitely. 

Marry You by Bruno Mars was long forgotten as the imaginary background music. 

She did what she has to.

She jumped from her sit and she does exactly like the song's title.

 ** _But you are not the kind of boy,_**

 ** _Who should be marrying the wrong girl,_**

"Stop the wedding! They can't marry each other! They can't!" as she lets a fake tears where she had pinches few drops of Eye Mo into her eyes before she shouts to the crowd.

Loud of gasps can be heard and resonates the entire hall.

And the background music, Canon in D of Pachelbel was stop abruptly due to the sudden commotion.

The both parties, the parent of the groom and bride was startled and there was horror written on their face.

As for the groom, he was shocked and paled like he has seen a ghost while the best men were no better. The groom was definitely trying his best to explained almost to everyone especially to his parents who near to the end of sanity as she presumed (she already expected the reactions, who won't?). It can be said any other known methods was used to calm the audience but sadly it just another futile efforts. While the best men frantically doing their best to do some damage control.

All the guests were so confused and astonished to see a young woman make her way to the altar.

The stranger who opposes the wedding of the year was so brave that she simply takes the groom and hugs the latter tightly.

The groom tried to push the latter but the stranger was crying hysterically and sobbing so hard that he himself not sure of what to do at the most awkward moments ever.

Like a lover will do to the intended half.

And not wanting to let go.

Both side of the family were already standing in shock.

They should have prayed not to get another mini heart attack if they want to see tomorrow sunshine.

It looks like their prayers was late as…..

Another chaos was erupted as the stranger takes the confused groom head down for a hot and sultry kiss which can be heard in every inch of the corner after the sudden hug.

It was so scandalous that the bride was shouting hysterically and tried to separate whoever that was kissing her soon to be husband, - "Who the hell are you?! How did you get in?! Guards, take this crazy woman out of here! Take her now!"

The stranger didn't even budge from the spot. She was so happy that her guess was right. The groom has a distinctive taste of lips and if by chance, in correct time and place; he will be the most amazing kisser. Maybe he is a little bit flustered and stiff at his part, but like they said, practice makes perfect.

Looking directly to the bride, she pulled out her next step in her sleeves and gave a sight to the stunned priest.

"What is it in your mind, child?" the priest asked, giving her the opportunity to speak as he was trying to recover from the stunts that just happen.

"I cannot let this wedding go on without anyone hears know the truth and the consequences if this two marry each other." She said sadly, but with firm tone.

"Speak up, child."

"Everyone in this hall, this person standing here as the groom, was mine till he was coerced to enter this unholy ceremony. To all who wonder what relation of me and this man here, we have been secretly in relationship and already promised each other to spend our life together. If you wanted prove, here, take a good look of it," the beautiful stranger raise her left hand and a silver ring with few small diamonds embedded can be seen at the fourth finger.

She then pulled out the promise ring were another symbol of two swords in cross crafted inside the ring.

The only specific promise ring and made only for someone who will join the Wang family. All the future grooms or brides will get the ring to indicate their status as for the pride and prestige come with the silver band.

The hall was soon turning into chaos. Literally, chaos was currently understatement words to be used. The WWIII has only begun. The invitees were bewildered by the sudden information.

Whilst, the Hwang's looked like they were about to explode in anger.

And the person who claimed herself as the girlfriend or supposed-to-be fiancée of the Wang's eldest son tried to maintain her somber and devastated looks as she was hyperventilating right now. She really wants to laughs her heart out.

" _'Soo, Soo, Soo, just hold yourself, will ya_?"Just for a while till whole this fiasco end and laugh all you want.' She brings her right hand to cover half of her face and makes sure her expressions stay sad and all melancholic, trying hard to suppress the urge to laugh.

Another remark to be said:

The Hwang's looks like pimples waiting to burst.

What an iconic image ever.

If she can snap a picture, it will be the magnificent views if it shown at all the billboards in Seoul. And she gladly pays for hefty sum of cash to get it done.

It gonna be much more picture square if the bride horrified face was all printed in pamphlets that was waiting to be thrown in the dustbins or better, trampled by the people who walk at the road.

 _"Ahh, just a nice addition for her perfect little fantastic plan,"_ she added.

She enjoyed the shows so much that she will prolong the suffering to her heart content.

Before anyone can blurt anything, the young woman who accused herself as the groom's lover managed to cause world to turns upside down.

Again.

"If any of you want another evidences, I will prove it to you," she added with a confidant smirk.

"So-yah, darling, why don't you show them the ring, the family heirloom that you supposed to give to your intended half." She commanded in her sugar coated voices.

"Listen, you woman! Whoever you are, I don't have to proof anything or to anyone. I don't know your intentions but you better stop here or I swear that..." – Wang So was trying to stop whatever crazy events that happened before he loses his sanity and by god, he himself will lead a bloody purge. And now he was trying damn hard to save anyone from his wrath.

"And that's much valid reason for you to show the ring. Prove me wrong and I'll stop this madness, So-yah. I wouldn't let you be with this plastic snake. If l done you or the crowd wrong, I'm more than glad to back off. Mark my words, So-yah. Just do it, will you? Let these people witness and judge which is the truth or the false one," said the enchanting young woman, giving the groom a head of challenge.

The groom, after he takes a deep thinking, he just motions for his younger brother-slash-best man to pull out the ring.

"Look like same. Look like both were made at the same place. But watch this carefully-" She takes the ring from the blurred best man and in full energy, she stomped the ring hard and the after effects was clearly shown. The poor ring had better day before in turned flat like a piece of coin.

"There is the evidence, ladies and gentlemen. So-yah, what do you say? Crystal clear I'm on the right track." Her face full of smirks as the groom was left speechless.

And the audiences were no better.

That's how you get things spicy and much more endearing.

People will talk about the historic moment for ages. 

The groom's parent was astonished and looking at each other, eyes twitching and there was this dark glooming aura surrounding them, as they giving a knowing WHAT-THE-HELL just happened to their son who was standing not more than ten steps away.

They might reprimand their eldest son and gives acceptable lesson if he was still a child. But he is adult. An adult who was responsible for his own actions.

"Wang So! Explain all of this!" They both chorused.

"Abeoji, eomma. Please believe in me. These are all a lies! I've never met this woman yet alone dated her! I don't even know her name and for god sake I can even swear, that...' the groom not even get to finish his words as it was cut to half by the stranger.

"My love, I always know you want to protect me from this black witch. You don't have to pretend that you don't know me. Why do you sacrifice your happiness and let go the things you always wanted in life? I know that you afraid something bad might be happening to me. You were aware that this witch will do everything to separate us. Now it's my turn to fight for our own happiness. We both have come far too long and what a waste to end it. Don't you remember all the moments we were together? How I can forget you just like that? You're the only one who hold my heart and you the one who said that I'm your person and belong to you, remember that? So-yah, I'm okay if I'll be hurt or in pain, just as long we'll be together. Even if your family disowned you and you left with nothing, you are good enough for me. You should at least know that," the said girl words sound so desperate and there is trace of sincerity laced in her tone that some of the audiences let out a tears for their tragic love story.

Another murmurs and gasps can be heard as they whispering to each other on the shocking revelation.

The groom was left speechless on the declaration of his alleged girlfriend or supposed-to-be-future fiancée.

Knowing that she had a spectacular audience who had her side based on their reactions, Hae Soo was one shy away from the words of SUCCESS.

She takes a step forward to the dumbfounded groom and whisper in his red right ear.

Because whatever she just muttered as in fact changed the facial reactions.

And it is up to no good. 

With one last glances, 

With full determination and sly smirk on her white porcelain face, 

She grabs the groom sturdy arm as her left hand fingers interlaced with his.

And, they (the not-to-be-groom today nearly tripped by the way) sprint out from the hall leaving all in flabbergasted.

Of course the bride's father had cancelled off the wedding and vowed not to have any relation with the Wang's anymore due to the commotion and pandemonium that shook the entire South Korea. The news for sure will be published on the first page of every newspaper in the whole country.

What the bride's family missed was the relief looks on the Wang's. The parents of four sons were quite joyous and feel whatever happened today is like a miracle was bestowed on them.

Just for comedic relief, the bride make up was ruined, the eyes turns dark as ghost with the smudge of mascara, one of the fake eyelashes fall off at the floor, and the most melodic sound resonate the entire place.

The sound of the not-to-be bride wedding gown split into half and how her face fell first on the cold hard marble floor (there was loud of impact actually) and while trying to get her runaway (more like kidnapped) groom.

Yeon Hwa was clearly been told by her father not to run and find her supposed to be groom, but she was that stubborn, isn't she? Karma just hit hard for the evil woman like her and she should have let it go.

Lastly, the shriek and futile loud shouts from the calling for the lovers to stop was heard as the silhouette of the stranger and groom slowly vanished from sight.

The stranger pumped her fist to the air as she dragged along the poor young man like a rag dolls.

She also sing-songed the parts in 'Speak Now' in her own way, loud and clear that other onlookers can hear.

Especially the highlighted parts where;

 ** _So, don't say "Yes", run away now,_**

 ** _I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._**

 ** _Don't wait or say a single vow,_**

 ** _You need to hear me out,_**

 ** _And they said, "Speak now."_**

According to the witnesses, both of alleged lover's runaway with a black tinted Maserati which speed off the road after the young woman shoved the most reknown heir of Wang Empire into the vehicle.

Do you know why revenge often called as sweet?

Because the justice was serve. And her solid and detailed scheme put the right thing at the right place.

Don't you love sweet and beautiful revenge?

She loves it to death. How can she forget the mere snake;

 **Hwang Yeon Hwa.**

In your face, slut.

She won't forget the eventful day.

Hae Soo was in her happiest moments of her life and she managed to snatch the most sought-cough, cough, hottest bachelor in South Korea.

Hae Soo is on top of her world.

What a beautiful and perfect happily ever after.


End file.
